


Not in this Life

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: "He watches the brunette reach out blindly with her hand, searching for the blonde’s. The blonde doesn’t flinch at the hand grasping hers, just holds it tightly.He can’t hear what they say to each other, but slow smiles break out across their features..."





	Not in this Life

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.*  
> Just playing with characters who deserved better...

He saw two little girls, no more than eight, and wanted to tell them that everything would be okay in the end. One, the blonde little girl, held up the foam nerf sword, while the other, the brunette, scowled all she could muster on her eight year old face.

He wanted to let them know, that maybe not today, tomorrow, or in this life, they’d end up where they belonged.

He walked past them, on the grass of the brunette’s house, and smiled when the blonde looked over at him. His smile grew when she stepped in front of the brunette and frowned, brandishing her sword at him.

Yes, they’d be best friends for a long time in this life.

…

The next time he sees them, they are older, and different people completely, not in the same time line.

But they don’t know each other, not yet at least.

One is the fierce princess, the blonde curled knight that leads her father’s army.

The other is a brunette Queen, who sits bonelessly at her husband’s side.

They will meet in this life too, one fateful day when the blonde’s family invades the castle, takes it over. 

The Queen will die this day, run through with a steel blade when she fights back, uselessly picking up a fallen soldiers sword.

She will look up and meet the eyes of her killer, seeing blonde curls framing an angelic face, the victorious smirk curling across pale lips.

The Princess-Knight will die this day too. He watches in horror, as the blonde doesn’t notice the man behind her. He barrels into her, crimson blossoming across her armour, as she’s impaled on his sword. 

The two woman are collapsed, side by side, bleeding out. 

He watches the brunette reach out blindly with her hand, searching for the blonde’s. The blonde doesn’t flinch at the hand grasping hers, just holds it tightly.

He can’t hear what they say to each other, but slow smiles break out across their features.

Maybe they know that everything will be okay in the end.

…

The last time he sees them, they haven’t seen each other in years.

The brunette is a weathered sorceress, a recluse in her castle where she spent her days.

The latest hero brought the blonde to her, the blonde a weary knight looking for purpose in life again.

When their eyes met, they sprang into each other’s arms, swearing not to let go, again.

The blonde’s fingers begin to comb through dark hair, and she whispers into the other woman’s ear. She presses a kiss to a dark hairline, wipes tears off cheeks, mutters, “it’s okay,” one too many times.

…

He knows they don’t meet in every life time. Sometimes, they are just strangers on the street, they pass each other without seeing.

Once, they pass each other and the brunette pauses, her heart beating a little too loud for a moment. But she shakes her head and it passes. She doesn’t know why her heart clenched painfully at catching a glimpse of a blonde haired woman with her brunet son. She lets the thought go, and goes back home to her own family.

He knows they don’t meet in every life time, but he also knows their souls are so familiar with each other, even just a whiff of familiar atoms, causes their own to vibrate a little faster.

It sometimes fades.

In others, the absence of each other leaves an aching hole, for no reason. At least one they don’t quite recognize yet. Not in that life.

He knows the cycle will continue, you see, there are far too many life times, too many realities, for it to be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a full series of some kind, maybe exploring different realities or au's of swan queen. If anyone would be interested let me know with a comment, suggestions for au's are always welcome as well. :D  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~A


End file.
